


Daybreak

by tommysmutnothingbut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/pseuds/tommysmutnothingbut
Summary: Smut without plot, soft & fluffy overdose, it’s honestly just drabble





	Daybreak

Tommy’s stirring pulled you into a misty wakefulness, your hair splayed across the pillows with your husband’s head buried in your neck. The night sky was beginning to gradually lighten into a gradient strip of indigo, the far off sun barely shrinking your pupils.

A half-asleep Tommy snaked his arms under your back and pulled you impossibly closer, planting sloppy kisses along your collarbone and sighing mumbles against your perfumed skin. The whiskey must not have worn off yet, a slight champagne buzz still in your own veins from the dinner you’d shared in London. Tommy had been stressed and the idea for a weekend away had been your own for he wouldn’t have taken more than a day off without your pleading.

The firm grip of Tommy’s arms brought warmth to the spots where he hugged you, breaking apart the feeling of the cool hotel sheets against your back. You sighed at his gentle kisses, running your fingers through his hair and pointing your toes to stretch your legs with a groan, your muscles sore from the evening’s tryst; his stress had driven him into a fierce state of desire as soon as the hotel room door had shut behind you upon your return from dinner. The softness of Tommy’s touch was a welcome one after the fucking you’d received, both of you collapsing into sleep afterwards without much time for caresses or affirmations.

Tommy shifted you beneath him and rolled onto his forearms, one of his hands settling delicately on the top of your sleep-mussed hair. Your body happily curled beneath him, swallowed by his height and the ropes of his muscles, Tommy’s chest strong and warm against you as he clutched you close to him. In a sleepy state of bliss you slid your arms around his neck and kissed him, Tommy’s hands coming to either side of your face as he moved his lips softly against yours, running his thumbs along your cheekbones. He sighed into your mouth and you breathed him in, clinging to him needily.

The way Tommy touched you was reverent and almost remorseful, even though you both knew he had nothing to be sorry for. Tommy was like this sometimes after he had been rough with you - even though he knew you profoundly enjoyed it, he would come to you again in the night to rock you into him, his lips lightly dragging across your skin while he brushed his knuckles against your cheek, sometimes waking you only to tell you he loved you before he shushed you back to sleep; you were sure his gentle brushes didn’t stop even once you were floating in slumber.

But tonight you both desired each other more than sleep, the stress of life and the release of a weekend escape making everything that much more intoxicating. Your breathing grew heavy in a thick and drowsy way, your senses getting drunk on Tommy’s touch and the sounds of him, his skin whispering across yours, the snap of him pulling the sheets off of your entwined bodies, his breath hitching when you pushed your bare hips up into his, his cock growing harder as you pressed into him with a slow rhythm.

Tommy leaned to the table to turn on the lamp and you clung to him still, letting him drag you sideways with him while pressing your lips to his neck, grazing his smoothly shaven skin with your teeth. The flame of the lamp cast a glow across your dazed faces, both of you smiling at each other as you squinted at the introduction of light. Pressing your lips together you let your eyes drift shut once more, resuming your rocking.

You drew your hand from the back of Tommy’s neck to feel your own wetness, Tommy sensing your movement and looking down to watch you. Moaning softly at your own touch, you took the spreading wetness of your pussy and rubbed it onto Tommy’s cock, making way for your hand to slide up and down him. He groaned and looked into your eyes, lips parted and eyes drifting shut so beautifully that your pussy tightened at the sight. You stroked your hand up and down his length, Tommy’s cock growing impossibly harder in your hand.

As you knew he eventually would, Tommy pulled his hand from you and entwined his fingers with yours, not minding the slick of your palm and pressing your hand into the pillow beside your head. Kissing you deeply, he sucked your bottom lip lightly before beginning to trail his kisses down your jaw and neck, leaving the smallest of love bites before moving on to continue his worship of you. Ducking his head to your breasts, Tommy took one hardening nipple into his mouth while his hand gently massaged the other skillfully. Even with a gentle touch his skin was still rough on yours and it carved an arch into your back, your lips parting with a gasp as his tongue ran light circles across your nipples, flicking them slowly to make your sensitivity whine, smirking softly to himself at your response.

Working his way down your body Tommy prayed to you, both his words and his touch dragging their softness over your skin and into your ears, whispers of devotion and the sound of lips on skin making you feel perfectly his. You ran your fingers through his hair when his head settled between your legs, pushing your thighs ever wider before he kissed you softly between them.

Voice cracking with the misuse of sleep, you cried out softly when his tongue began to circle your clit, Tommy groaning from the taste of you. Sliding one arm over your hips he held you as still as he could, the smooth strength of his muscles easily keeping you on the bed. Tommy gracefully ran his tongue up and down your now dripping pussy, watching your hips struggle to roll under his powerful grip with a devout satisfaction, his pupils blowing and sharpening his eyes into shards of ice.

Tommy’s tongue was sending waves of heat up your spine, opening your mouth with curses and furrowing your brows in effort to stay in one piece. Your growing wetness only made him more ravenous, and he hummed deeply as he pushed his tongue inside of you to hit a spot that drove your hips into the air hungrily. Sliding his hands under your ass Tommy held you to his mouth, thrusting his deft tongue in and out of you until you began to beg for his cock. Tommy drew his lips from your pussy so he could coo to you soothingly, only obliging you slightly by pressing two fingers into your tightness, his glistening lips falling open with lust as he watched himself.

Whining, you clutched for Tommy, needing him near as your body began to writhe of its own accord, the slow movements of his fingers thick in your pussy and making you ache. He returned to you without breaking his pace, kissing you deeply and letting you taste yourself, pressing his forehead to yours and watching you as he slid his fingers in and out of you, your own pleasure reflected on his face.

“Tommy-” you cracked, your voice small.

“I know, love,” Tommy whispered, kissing you quiet, “I know.”

Your pussy began to clench around him and Tommy’s breath hitched, his eyes dragging unwillingly from yours to look down and watch himself once more, swearing before he returned his lips to yours.

“I love you,” he murmured, “Come for me. I’ve got you.”

Tumbling over the edge was easy with Tommy’s words in your ear and his arm wrapped around you tightly, cradling you to his chest as your body shook and spasmed underneath of him as you came, your cries quiet against Tommy’s lips.

Gentle but unyielding, Tommy didn’t give you time to rest, sitting up and scooping you into his lap, only removing his fingers once your legs were tight around his waist, the length of his cock quickly replacing his touch. You held Tommy’s face and looked down at his parted lips, drinking in the breathless sigh that left them as you rolled your hips against the thick fullness of his cock, the results of your orgasm sliding down his size and onto his skin.

Swearing sharply, Tommy arched himself into you inch by inch, filling your tightness hotly. Trailing one hand up and down the soft skin of your back, he held his lips against your cheek and slid his fingers into your mouth, praising you as you sucked them clean.

“Do you taste good, little one?” Tommy murmured, voice soft and soothing, nodding in answer to your own hum of agreement. “I know you do, you like that don’t you?”

Tommy began to move you up and down onto him, the veins of his arms smooth and tight against his skin. You were left unable to answer his question, moaning around his fingers before he pulled them slowly from your mouth to splay his hand across the small of your back.

“I love you, Tommy,” you whispered airily, gently tugging on the longer locks of his dark hair, Tommy’s head disappearing into your neck with his forehead settling damply onto your skin. Lost for words himself, he only showered kisses onto your neck in response, the hands on your back curling into you to hold you ever tighter.

A dreamy haze of pleasure made your brain foggy, Tommy moving you upon his cock in a way that brought a hot flush to your cheeks and whimpers to your lips, the sun growing closer to the horizon all the while. Tommy’s cock didn’t move an inch as he leaned to turn off the lamp, your body wrapped around his, your hair falling back to brush the bed. Tommy lay you back on the pillows and admired your skin in the morning light before coming back down to you, snapping his hips into you with a faster pace but refusing to part his lips from yours, holding your face in his hands and groaning against you, your ankles crossed at the small of his back.

Another orgasm began to stir in your stomach, your whimpers growing into heated moans. Tommy made love to you, stroking your cheeks and whispering in your ear, telling you how good you felt and how beautiful you looked. You breathed through a smile at his words before your face quickly crumpled into a furrowed portrait of pleasure when Tommy brought a hand to your clit, rubbing you in circles and coaxing your orgasm closer still. You began to beg and Tommy obliged you, his breaths growing heavy as he fucked you faster, knowing your undoing would bring his as well.

You came first, Tommy’s name breaking into pieces in your mouth from his thrusts. Before you could come down Tommy sat up once more, bringing you back into his lap and stroking into you powerfully, groaning into your neck as he came deeply, not slowing as the heat of him spread inside of you.

Laying you back on the pillows he sat back on his heels and pulled out of you, watching his cum spill from you with hungry eyes. Tommy rubbed circles into your thighs with his thumbs, his head tilted slightly as he continued to watch you come down, your pussy still pulsing and your high still settling. Your skin sheened with sweat, dewy and pallid in the light of dawn.

With a glint in your eye you crawled to where he sat, kissing Tommy’s damp chest and taking his softening cock in your hand, the hiss of Tommy’s swear vibrating against your lips. You stroked him gently, his length wet with your orgasm and his. Tommy groaned softly at the feeling of you easing him back to earth, his eyes closing. A giggle erupted from your chest when he jerked at your palm running over the sensitive head of him, a playful squint and a growl leaving him before he swatted your hand away, cradling you close and pinching your side before he fell backwards into the pillows with you in his arms.

Your eyes fluttered with sleep and you reached for Tommy with a whine when he sat up to grab the blankets, pulling them over you both as he settled down next to you, kissing your forehead sleepily and running a hand through your hair.

Laying on his chest, you breathed Tommy in and he hummed gently in response to your head burrowing into the crook of his neck and your finger lightly tracing his tattoo, your legs tangling themselves in his. Tommy murmuring vows to you sleepily and barely pressing his lips to the tip of your nose was the last thing you remembered before you fell back into sleep, the sun finally breaking over the horizon.


End file.
